A Nightmare
by Lovino Vargas 052699
Summary: Spain has pissed off the all mighty Britain and somehow Romano got dragged into it... But somehow the hurtful events lead to something greater.. Rated M for blood warning, just in case. A slight bit of Spamano.


A bullet sped across my ear. "Wow!" I yelped. "That was way too close for comfort." I threw myself to the ground as more bullets flew by. I took my dagger and cut some cloth from my uniform and wrapped it tightly around my bleeding arm.

"Damn Spain, why did he have to go and piss off that bloody bastard!?" I looked around for that certain Spaniard but had no luck with finding him. I jumped as a sword landed with a crash behind me and managed to cut a small incision in my leg. I winced a little but turned to my attacker.

Scratch that not an attacker an idiot Spaniard. "Ding ding ding, and the winner to the worlds most idiotic fighter to turn against his own side, Spain!"

He looked at Romano wide eyed. "I am so sorry my little tomato! I didn't see you there did I hurt you!? Are you okay!? Can you ever forgive me!? Please don't be mad!" Spain threw out his questions one after another he didn't even notice the British soldier aiming right at him.

"Toni! Behind y-" My words wouldn't get out quick enough. The British soldier fired at Spain hitting him in the chest. He and his oversized axe fell to the ground.

I looked down at Spain who's eyes were closed, blood was flowing out heavily through the open wound. I opened my mouth but no words come out.

I swung my head in the direction of the soldier who had a big grin on his face because of his accomplishment. My eyes were like fire burning into his soul. I knew this because he was gazing at me too with a very scared expression on his face.

"You bastard I'll kill you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The soldier turned and started to retreat. I looked after him to see where he went and then gazed at Spain.

Spain was shaking slightly with every rise and fall off his chest. Each and every breath grew farther apart threatening to stop at any moment.

I put one of his arms around my shoulder and grabbed his axe. I carried him over to a boulder that looked safe enough for him to stay by in the time being. I put him down and he took a large ragged breath in and opened his hazel eye's.

"R-Roma..." He stammered. I looked down at him and forced a small smile while I put my hand over his mouth.

"No. Sorry bastard but if you run out of breath and die on my watch, I'll kill you..." I said with a little hint of amusement. "Your going to be fine." I said with a look a look of disbelief in my eyes.

He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his mouth. Damn, I was surprised the guy could even move! He whispered softly to me. "Now Lovi, you know as well as I do that that's not true..."

I flinched a little and backed away from him picking up his axe, which by the way I was surprised I could lift. But I realized at this moment that it seemed like it weighed no more than a feather.

A picture of the soldier who shot Spain flashed through my mind. As it did my eyes flared with anger. Tears threatened to betray me. I have never cried before, and I didn't intend to know!

I raced through the large group of battling soldiers searching for the one that I was really looking for. As I ran through I noticed some people took aim at me but when they caught my eye they turned and fled.

I spotted the familiar soldier. At first his back was turned to me but when he turned a look of horror crossed over his face. "You! Your that damn bastard that hurt my friend! Now that I have this" I motioned my head toward the large axe swung over my shoulder "Your ass is grass!"

He pointed his gun at me with a shaking hand and shot. I could see the bullet coming at me, it seemed to be in slow motion. I made no move what so ever. The bullet hit the curl of hair that was on the right side of my head. The now stray strand of hair floated to the ground.

"He he he, now your dead!" I laughed mockingly at him. I gave a cruel cold smile and ran at the soldier. I had no intention of killing him quickly, what would be the fun in that? I wanted him to die a slow and painful death of pure agony. I wanted him to feel every cut and hear every one of his own screams as he begged for his life.

With my free hand I pulled my dagger from my pocket and made a deep gash across his shoulder. He made a very bad move by dropping his gun to the ground and putting his hand around his shoulder. I dropped my own weapons to the ground and retrieved his gun.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't..."

"And why wouldn't I?" I growled at him. "After what you did to Toni I should slit your throat in five different places and have you choke on your own blood you good for nothing bastard!" I shouted as a single tear slid down my cheek and dropped to the ground.

My body trembled as I felt all eyes on me. The fighting had stopped as I stood their with a gun pointed at Arthur. I heard soft whispering from behind me "Is Romano crying?" The question came from about fifty people.

I pulled the trigger on the gun as the bullet went through Britain's leg. "Ahhhhh! You bloody git! You'll pay!"

"Actually I think you will be the one paying. I think your demise will be enough for the payment at hand?" I said laughing a bit.

"Do you have no mercy?" Britain asked with a whispering tone.

"Huh, I guess I can have a little mercy..." I dropped the gun and instead picked up the axe. I raised the axe far above my head earning some gasps from the crowd. I then let the axe drop. Blood spattered the ground and screams of pure agony came from Britain as his hand was sliced clean off.

I dropped the axe and ran in the opposite direction. I found the boulder that I had placed Spain behind. As I saw him my muscles tensed. He wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. "Oh, god no. No!" I let out a roar. "Toni, you can't die! Your not allowed to leave me alone!"

I dropped down on the ground next to Toni. I shook my head wildly denying any fact that he could be dead. Tears streaked down the side of my cheeks and my face got really hot. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

I wrapped my arms around Spain and cried into his chest. As I did so I heard a cough. I looked up quickly Spain's eyes were open. "S-Spain..."

He grabbed my hand. "No... Ca-Call me Toni. You sound even cuter when you do that." He gave a slight chuckle and for once I didn't slap him. "Hey Lovi... I'm dying aren't I?"

I looked at him suddenly my throat felt very dry. I started to cry even more. He grasped tighter to him looking down at me with sad eyes. "Y-Yes." I said shakily. We sat their like that for about three minutes. Spain's breathing slowed almost to a stop. "I love you Toni..." I whispered into his ear as he took one last breath.

His body went limp and I laid him down and got up. Three British soldiers surrounded me with guns pointed toward me. I heard Arthur speaking from behind them with a low commanding voice. "Come with us quietly or we shoot..."

I smiled. "I don't have to." I pulled my dagger from my pocket again and placed it with the tip pointing at my chest were my broken heart was loccated.

Britain looked at me with disbelief. "Hey what are you-" I lunged the metal through my skin but I didn't feel anything. No. I did feel something. Loss...

...

My eyes darted open and I climbed out of bed. I walked through the dark hallway and entered Spain's room.

I whispered quietly. "Hey... Toni I had a bad dream and I wanted to know if I could sleep with you tonight.."

Spain sat up as fast as he could in his bed. "YES!" He said right away. I climbed into the bed and put the cover over me. Spain just stared at me smiling like an idiot.

"Um Spain..." I whispered

"Yeah, what is it?" I gestured my finger for him to move closer and he scooted in the bed. Our faces were only about three inches apart. I put my hands on his face and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

His eyes were wide open in shock. He didn't waste his chance that he might never get again though. He closed his eyes and kissed back. As the kiss got deeper we finally needed air.

"Spain?" I panted. "I love you." I finally said after a long moment of silence.

"Romano!" Spain shouted in happiness yet shock.

'GLOMP'

"Ahhhhh! Spain get off of me! I didn't mean France's version of love! STOP IT!" I yelled.

"Awww... My little tomato I love you too!"


End file.
